jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 3
|writer = |storyboard = |epidirector = |exedirector = |anidirector = |action = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = Powered by CACANi |designcoop = |eyecatch = |previous = Bucciarati is Coming |next = Joining the Gang |colors = VentoAureo }} is the third episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred sixteenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers from Chapter 448 to the majority of Chapter 451 (excluding the last three pages) of the manga. Summary Bruno Bucciarati is stunned by Giorno Giovanna's bold declaration to join the gang, and get rid of the drugs plaguing Naples. Demonstrating his good heart when nearby children hit him with a football and giving it back to them, Bucciarati decides to wager on Giorno's golden dream and resolve, giving him a chance at changing things. Bucciarati will tell his gang that he hasn't found the culprit and will enable Giorno's infiltration. However, he warns that in the event that Giorno is found out as a traitor, he will be unable to help him at all. Walking through the busy streets and dark alleyways of Neapolis, Bucciarati describes to his new ally how his gang, Passione, works. Passione oversees everything in the city, and their Boss is very secretive, as no one knows his real name or even his face, orders coming through lieutenants. Bucciarati tells Giorno that one of such lieutenants, Polpo, awaits him inside a prison to interview him. After going through a body check surrounded by heavily armed guards and being told that no traffic is allowed between them, Giorno finds himself inside in a dark corridor. When the lights switch on, Giorno sees a small empty cell; however, the "bed" stands up, revealing itself as Polpo, a humongous obese man. Polpo chitchats a bit with Giorno, revealing the many luxuries hidden inside the walls of the cell, and proposes him some wine, which Giorno refuses as the rules of the prison dictate. Polpo uses his mysteriously obtained belongings as proof to a claim that what people say and what they do are different things, then carries on to the interview. When Polpo asks Giorno what he is capable of, Giorno chooses to hide his Stand and expose his pickpocketing abilities and his ear trick. Nonetheless Polpo replies that in their line of work, being trustworthy is more important than any talent. As a result, Polpo gives Giorno a lit and tasks him to keep it alight for 24 hours, to test whether he can be trusted even when no one's looking. Warily taking the lighter, Giorno must now pass another body check and hides the lighter in his fist. This catches him by surprise, as he had thought that the guards were actually bribed by Polpo to allow him to pass. When the guard asks to see whatever Giorno is carrying, he turns the lighter into a flower, keeping a flame hidden inside the petals, and manage to go through the prison security checks. Giorno heads to his current home, a small student dorm in a middle-high school. Setting up his lighter to keep it stable and protect it from the wind, Giorno suddenly hears his door opening. Spotting Koichi Hirose who's managed to find him, Giorno must hide outside of the window, unable to intervene as Koichi searches the room for his passport and risks putting out the flame should he find it. Cornered, Giorno attempts to transform a lamp into a snake biting into the bread holding the lighter, but the snake accidentally burns itself. Koichi spots the lighter but is fortunately distracted by his found passport, allowing Giorno to snatch the lighter unnoticed. Now walking away with his lighter in hand, Giorno again orates about his dream, but in his distraction, doesn't notice a splash of water a janitor was throwing around to clean up the school courtyard. The lighter is extinguished, suddenly rendering Giorno's efforts moot. In his despair, Giorno lets the friendly janitor attempt to relight the lighter, which he does effortlessly, and gives back to the young man. Stunned, Giorno doesn't understand why the lighter could be so easily switched back on, and begins to ponder the point of the test. He suddenly sees a Stand walking by and disappear behind a column. It suddenly reappears from the shadows and announces to the janitor that he's relit the lighter and is given a "chance" to prove himself. Before Giorno can intervene, it grabs the soul of the janitor, pulls an Arrow out of his mouth, and impales him, killing the old man instantly as he lacks the potential to be a Stand User. The janitor falls dead from the staircase into Giorno's arms, and the enemy Stand spots Giorno. Announcing to Giorno that he witnessed to lighter's relighting, the Stand lunges at him in an attack. Appearances |Av4=BossAvAnim.png|Name4=Diavolo|SName4=The Boss|Status4= |Av5=PolpoAvAnim.png|Name5=Polpo|Status5= |Av6=Female guard.png|Name6=Unnamed Characters#Female Guard|SName6=Female Guard|Status6= |Av7=Old janitor.png|Name7=Unnamed Characters#Old Janitor|SName7=Old Janitor|Status7= |Av8=KoichiAvAnim5.png|Name8=Koichi Hirose }} |Av3=BlackSabbathAvAnim.png|Name3=Black Sabbath|Status3= }} Music | |Giorno reveals his golden dream to be a gang-star}} | |Opening}} | |Giorno visits the prison where the capo is to enter Passione}} | |Giorno meets Polpo}} | |Polpo begins the interview}} | |Giorno takes the lighter and begins his entrance exam}} | |Giorno must go for a second patting down while trying to hide the lighter}} | |Eyecatch}} | |The prison guard pats Giorno down for any items}} | |Giorno exits the prison and walks on his way to his dorm}} | |Giorno finds a way to keep the lighter safe}} | |Koichi breaks into Giorno's dorm}} | |The lighter goes out}} | |Black Sabbath (Polpo's stand) appears}} | |Ending}} | |Next Episode Title}}| |Giorno goes through a second body check while trying to hide the lighter|bg = |ep = }} Manga/Anime Differences 's , and 's Vairumati are replaced. His line referencing them is also omitted. *When Polpo likens intelligence or talent to the piece of cracker stuck between his teeth, he flicks said piece at the window. *The prison guards actually point their guns at Giorno when the female guard orders him to partake in a second body check. *The sports team asking Giorno to take the picture of them in pyramid formation can be heard collapsing as he walks away. *Giorno no longer sits down in relief once he's gotten the lighter to his desk. *Koichi explaining that it will take two weeks to reissue his passport has been removed. *Koichi is distracted by his passport burning after he celebrates finding it. *In the manga, after the lighter goes out, Giorno remembers Polpo's words about being untrustworthy and remarks its only been an hour since obtaining the lighter. *Before the janitor reignites the lighter, a line is added where he comments on the fine craftsmanship. *The time of day suddenly changes to late afternoon the instant the janitor relights the lighter, setting the stage for Giorno's battle against Black Sabbath. *Black Sabbath first disappearing out of sight happens with the camera passing behind Giorno's head, rather than the Stand walking by a column. *In the manga, when Black Sabbath grabs the janitor's soul, the janitor exclaims that he cannot move and asks for help. In the anime, he stays quiet the entire time. *Before the janitor is stabbed, Giorno's thoughts that Black Sabbath attacked the janitor because the janitor was the one to reignite the lighter have been removed. *After Giorno catches the janitor's body, he originally remembers that Bucciarati told him he'd understand about other stand users after meeting Polpo. This has been changed to Giorno suspecting Black Sabbath's ability is to pull out souls. *Black Sabbath speaks to Giorno after the latter steps into a nearby shadow, rather than just noticing he's there. }} Trivia *In the official English dub, before dismissing him Polpo calls Giorno a cucciolo, which is Italian for pup, pet. **Also, this episode's title is changed to "Meet the Mafioso Behind the Wall". References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes